Unintended
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Link, the last Hylian, is being hunted by the Devil, Demise, and his demon agent, Ghirahim. in an effort to protect the youth, Hylia, an angel, sends Fi, a sprite, Zelda, an fairy, and Groose, a werewolf to protect him. RATED FOR BLOODY CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story!**

**Fang: chill out.**

**BBR: shut up. Don't got much to say. Enjoy!**

The fullness of the moon lit the path of the war-torn land.

Link sighed and sat down for the night. A war had ravaged humanity and Link was the last Hylian known alive.

He rested his head against the cold ground and fell asleep instantly.

In his dream, a gorgeous angel was waiting for him. She had golden hair and a long white robe with pure, snow white wings extending from her shoulder blades and a soft, sympathetic smile.

"Young one," the angel murmured, "I am Hylia. You are in danger. I have sent my best guards to protect you."

A sudden sound awoke Link.

He sat up quickly and pulled his sword out whilst looking around, sweat beading on his brow.

In the shadows nearby, he saw glowing blue eyes that stared at him. Then they disappeared and three figures emerged.

The first figure was female. She had golden blonde hair with her bangs in bands over her shoulder and ocean blue eyes. She had on a silver robe with transparent wings framed in black with a smaller pair underneath them.

The second female had shoulder length blue hair and was the owner of the glowing blue eyes. She wore a knee length dress that swirled blue and purple with a matching shawl across her shoulders. She wore tights that were dark blue with teal colored lines crisscrossing up them. Her wings were similar to but skinnier then the first girl's.

The third was a male. He had reddish-orange hair pointed upwards toward the sky and yellowish eyes and lips. He wore a black suit, his teeth were sharped then average and he had bulging muscles.

"You are the last Hylian?" the blonde female asked.

Link nodded.

"What is your name?" she asked.

He was silent for several moments before saying "Link."

The girl smiled and said "I'm Zelda."

The male chuckled and said "I'm Groose."

"My name is Fi," the blue haired female said in an emotionless tone.

"We are here to protect you," Zelda said.

"From what?" Link asked.

"The Devil, Demise, hates Hylians and it trying to kill you. He sent his agent after you. Hylia doesn't wish for that to happen. Trust us."

Link swallowed and nodded.

**I hope it was good… see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! I'm genuinely surprised!**

**Fang: she's right. I was surprised too.**

**BBR: oh, shut up! Anyway, thanks to Lady Seikie for telling me I was rushing! XD I tried to slow this one down. Tried to update yesterday, but it didn't work. -_-' I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Ghirahim licked his pale white lips as he watched the last Hylian sleep. When his breathing slowed, Ghirahim jumped off of a branch but remained in the shadows.

When Ghirahim started hunting the Hylian, he had expected a strong warrior not...a child.

The youth had sandy blonde hair and eyes like electrified sapphires. He wore a green tunic and matching floppy hat over chainmail, tan pants and brown boots. A sword sheath was slung on his shoulder.

Demise had ordered him to assassinate the youth, but why couldn't Ghirahim have some fun with him? He'd toy with him, and then kill him when he got bored. After all, couldn't the demon have some fun once in a while?

The sound of a twig snapping drew his attention back to the boy.

Three of that blasted Goddess' agents were facing the now awake youth, who had his sword out.

Ghirahim grit his teeth. He knew those people-Zelda the fairy, Fi the sprite and Groose the werewolf!

He managed to find out the boy's name, though-Link. Quite an unusual name, the demon mused.

Ghirahim smirked as the Hylian followed the Goddess' agents.

"Prepare yourself, sky-child," Ghirahim whispered as his body melted into the shadows, "you will be mine."

**Good? Bad? How was it? I'll be updating hopefully every weekend. Spring Break's here, so I might be able to update more often. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3!**

**Fang: …she got impatient.**

**BBR: yeah…I wanted a longer time space, but I thought 'hey, we already know them, why not have them meet?' and boom! This was created. And because I got eleven-ELEVEN-reviews already… early update! For all my loyal readers! :D I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Link sat up, being unable to sleep, and looked around.

His companions were all asleep, so he was alone...for the moment.

Link stood up; made sure his sword was in its sheath on his back and went on a walk.

He was several yards away from the campsite when he heard a low chuckle and a smooth voice said "Greetings, child."

Link watched as the shadows transformed into a creature.

He had snow white hair that fell in a curtain over the left side of his face-behind which Link could see the outline of a black diamond-and eyes with irises so dark they were nearly obsidian in color, with purple markings underneath and white lips and the palest skin Link had ever seen. He wore a white skin-tight suit with abnormal diamond shapes cut on the abdomen and down the legs with a single short sleeve on the right shoulder, white gloves with the same diamond cuts and a red, floor-length cloak with a black and yellow diamond pattern underneath.

Link stumbled back, surprised by the creature's sudden appearance. He stared uncomprehendingly. The man's appearance had been unexpected.

The man's eyes raked Link's form.

"So you're the last Hylian..." he muttered.

A shout in the distance alerted both males.

"Oh, we can't have the Goddess' agents interrupting, now can we?"

The creature snapped and a barrier of yellow diamonds stacked upon one another locked the two in the clearing.

Link's three companions arrived and looked in the holes made by the diamonds. They froze upon laying eyes on the strange man.

He smirked and waved at them. Groose bared his teeth, Zelda's gentle face shifted into one of anger and even Fi's usually blank expression held a hint of venom.

"Perhaps you are wondering just who I am..." the man mused.

Link took an involuntary step backward and pulled his sword out.

The man clicked his tongue. "You already draw your pathetic excuse for a sword without knowing just who you're up against?"

Link swallowed nervously but gave the man a firm glare.

The man rolled his eyes and said "Not much of a talker, are you?" he bowed low and mockingly and said "I am the demon agent of Demise. You may call me Ghirahim."

**There it is! Chapter 3!**

**Fang: *yawns* can I go now?**

**BBR: nope! You're stuck here until I decide you can go. Let's call it… a punishment for you know what.**

**Fang: *glares***

**BBR: *ignores* see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Oh, and I want to reply to some anonymous reviews real quick.**

**D: nope. Not Catholic school. Thanks for the review!**

**Pantherstar101: I will most definitely write more! Thanks for the review!**

**Icantcomeupwithaname: yup. Ghirahim has indeed become Link's stalker. He won't always stalk Link, but he will occasionally. ^^. Thanks for the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who are reading this! ^^ I locked Fang in my room because he was giving me a headache. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Link remained silent, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Hmm... not going to speak?" Ghirahim sighed. Where was the fun in a silent target? And what was so great about this child that his master had ordered him to eliminate the youth?

Ghirahim shrugged. "No matter. Now, onto the business at hand..."

"Leave him alone, Ghirahim!" the Goddess' favorite fairy yelled behind Link.

"You know I can't do that!" Ghirahim shouted back.

Link's stunned look was a minor enjoyment for the demon. Oh, that's right-he didn't know that the demon and the goddess' dogs had a history. Huh

"What do you want?" the boy shouted, his voice wavering.

Ghirahim smirked. "Finally decide to talk?" Ghirahim ignored Link's resulting silence. "As it just so happens, my master requires your death. However..." Ghirahim turned to the side, still looking at the child from the corner of his eyes as the wind blew his hair from his face, though it fell stubbornly back into place. "I find you...cute. So I won't murder you immediately."

Ghirahim gave an amused chuckle at how poorly the boy hid his relief.

"No... I'll just beat you within an inch of your life."

Ghirahim vanished in a whirlwind of diamonds, reappearing right behind the boy.

Ghirahim's hands wrapped around the boy's wrist with a firm grip, silently threatening to break his wrists if he misbehaves. Link tensed.

"No need to be so tense, child," Ghirahim whispered, "I won't hurt you...yet."

He breathed in deeply and sighed. The child smelled like the trees, purity, and freedom.

Link bounced away once he managed to free his wrists and held his sword in front of him in a challenge.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes but allowed his cloak to dissipate in diamonds anyway. "Very well. We shall fight."

"Link!" Zelda called. A blue ball shot past Ghirahim and connected with the green-clad boy's sword. "Fight him with the blessing I put on your sword!"

Ghirahim slowly began advancing towards the youth.

**Anonymous review reply time!**

**D: I am planning boyxboy action soon. For now, minor, later, major. Trust me, it's coming! ^^ thanks for the review!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao!**

**Fang: what?**

**BBR: it's Italian for Hello.**

**Fang: ah.**

**BBR: you live in Italy with me (dear God that sounds wrong…) so you should know.**

**Fang: *glares***

**BBR: not much to say other than I'm bored so…enjoy! I own nothing.**

Link stumbled back. It had been several minutes since the battle had started, and Link had figured out the demon's tactics and inflicted some damage. Then Ghirahim pulled out a sword and Link was unprepared.

Link dodged another wave of crimson, diamond-shaped daggers, getting only a cut on the cheek.

A chuckle rumbled in the demon's chest as he appeared behind the youth. He managed to jump away, but his advisory's sword swiped his arm, tearing the fabric of his tunic and opening a fresh wound.

Link spun on his heel in time to watch as Ghirahim licked the trail of blood drawn from the wound off of the onyx sword!

Revulsion crept into Link's mind. What was he?

"Link!" Link turned just in time to catch a wooden shield. Groose had thrown it to him! Wait...where'd he get it from? "Use it against him when he speeds toward you!"

Link nodded and turned just in time to bring his shield up. Ghirahim's sword bounced off of its hard surface and Link started slashing.

This pattern continued for several minutes. Finally, Ghirahim back flipped away, lowering his sword.

"I'll admit, you put up more of a fight then I'd expect out of such a soft boy." he pointed the blade at Link and said "But don't clap for yourself just yet. It is only because of your blasted companions that you live."

He swung his sword clockwise and vanished without another word.

The diamond gates disappeared. Fatigue washed over the boy and he passed out as his friends neared.

**Pretty short, I know. *hides in Emo corner***

**Fang: you're being over-dramatic.**

**BBR: shut up! Oh, someone *coughTheMysticalQcough* came up with a fabulous title for Ghira!**

**Ghirahim: and what would that be?**

**BBR: yes I kidnapped him. Anyway, the title is: "Ghirahim, Demon Lord, A.K.A. Debbie The Freaking Fabulous, professional stalker." It's just perfect!**

**Ghirahim: I'm not a stalker!**

**BBR: I'm sure. Anyway…see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't have much to say.**

**Fang: *whispers in her ear***

**BBR: no. not telling about that.**

**Ghirahim: you need to get it off your chest.**

**BBR: since when are you a psychiatrist? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? I don't own the freaking Legends of Zelda.**

Ghirahim was Livid.

How did he win?

Ghirahim angrily threw a dagger. It became lodged in the trunk of a tree.

Those blasted Goddess' servants! Why did they interfere? Now Ghirahim could see why he had been chosen to handle the youth. It was because of the Goddess' dogs.

Even without the dogs, the boy was quite skilled. He was a quick learner, Ghirahim would admit. He picked up on his sword trapping habit, as his master very often called it, quickly.

Ghirahim snapped and the diamond dagger vanished, reappearing in his hands.

The projectile still had a small remainder of the child's scarlet life-source.

He licked his lips, remembering the taste of the youth's blood.

The red liquid had tasted like Link himself, mixed with confusion, adrenaline, a hint of fear-oh, the taste of fear!-and a power Ghirahim hadn't seen for a long time. It led the demon to wonder:

Where had it come from?

There was only one other time Ghirahim remembered such power. Long before the Hylians. During the battle between Demise and Hylia.

It had belonged to the Hero of the Goddess.

But it wasn't possible. There was no chance that soft boy was the descendant of such a mighty warrior.

Was there?

Heaving a sigh, the demon returned to the shadows. He'd deal with this issue later.

**I'm having trouble coming up with what to have happen with Ghirahim.**

**Ghirahim: and why would that be?**

**BBR: your way to complicated! It's hard to match your thoughts with your personality and goals and the same time.**

**Ghirahim: …I've been told that before.**

**BBR: I'm sure. Anyway… ananymous review time!**

** Pilpols: thanks! that's nice to know! thanks for the review!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess there isn't much to say…**

**Fang: suppose not.**

**BBR: oh! I'm starting a new story! It's an alternate version of SS, staring my OC whom I'm still trying to find a name for. Be on the lookout for that!**

**Disclaimer: *pauses IPod* I own nothing!**

Sapphire eyes blinked open sleepily as Link slowly awoke.

He rubbed his head, a tad bit dizzy, before lifting himself up and looking around.

Zelda and Groose were nowhere to be seen, and Fi was nearby reading a book. As Link sat up, her head snapped to him, her face blank once more.

"You are awake." she stated bluntly.

Link nodded and looked around.

"Zelda and Groose are out hunting and gathering food."

No sooner had she finished saying that then a creature burst into the clearing. It was wolf-like, but also human in the way it stood-on two legs. It had reddish-orange fur and a bushy tail, a familiar pompadour on its head.

The creature spit out the corpse of a deer, then shrunk. The fur retreated and in its place stood Groose with ripped clothing.

"Nothing like a good hunt," he said, stretching.

Zelda came back shortly after, her wings beating at a rapid pace as she flew while at the same time trying to balance a pile of berries in her arms.

"Little help here!" she called, dropping some of the berries.

Quickly, Link hopped up and caught the berries in his hat. The total amount of berries filled his hat up half-way.

"Thanks, Link!" Zelda said, landing next to the blonde. She put the rest of the berries in his hat and relieved him of it. The berries filled it almost to the rim.

She pulled out an ivory white stick with unique swirls running up it. She traced a circle pattern on the ground, put the stick away, and put her fingers in the indent. Muttering under her breath, she rose up and a clay bowl followed her fingers.

She emptied the berries into the bowl and gave the hat back to Link, who put it back on.

"Why am I alive?" Link asked.

Fi, Groose and Zelda locked eyes. Fi gave a nod and said "It is because of your destiny."

**I've decided to start doing questions for each chapter. Here we go:**

**What is your favorite song, and who made it? Mine is Falling inside the Black by Skillet.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys! Here's chapter…8?**

**Fang: I believe so.**

**BBR: geez. I can't believe it. Well, anyway, I was alittle disappointed by the amount of reviews last chapter. Only 2! But I'll post this anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Nope. Not at all.**

A diamond-shaped dagger lodged itself into the tree opposite of its thrower.

It wasn't possible, Ghirahim thought, summoning a dagger, it just wasn't.

Ghirahim recalled the Hero of the Goddess perfectly well. He had sacrificed himself to seal Demise. There was no way. Unless...

Had the Hero had a child before the war?

The thought nearly made the demon laugh. There wasn't a chance. Otherwise, how 'pure' would he be? So how had that boy gotten such power?

Ghirahim tossed a dagger-which lodged itself several inches above the other-before an idea struck.

What if Hylia had replanted his soul in a mortal body?

He threw a third dagger that landed diagonally left of the second one.

It sure sounded like Hylia, to turn to a strong human when things started getting rough and she wouldn't be able to handle it herself, Ghirahim thought.

He threw a final dagger. When it hit its mark, all four diamond-shaped projectiles formed a bigger diamond.

He snapped and the daggers vanished as he faded into the shadows. Time to check up on the Sky-Child.

**Question: who is your favorite character from anything at all? Mine is Crona from Soul Eater. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys! I've got a new reviewer! Thank you to Alexus Loves Writing! **

**Did you guys think I'd stop posting chapters? Enjoy this one! I own nothing.**

Link stared up at the blinking stars in thought, being unable to sleep.

Hours earlier, Fi, Groose and Zelda had told him of a prophecy that he was an important part in. they had called him the "Hero" and told him that he was "The Chosen Hylian".

The prophecy went something like this:

_A youth born to a Hylian will rise,_

_To help destroy the devil Demise,_

_His people gone, his friends dead,_

_Urge him on the road ahead._

_With the help of sacred creatures,_

_He explores the land and discovers new features._

_And when at last the devil is gone,_

_A decision he must make, and hear a sacred song._

The prophecy had sent chills down the youth's spine. Why him, he couldn't help but wonder. Why was he of all Hylians the Hero of the prophecy?

His luck was horrible.

He glanced at his companions.

Zelda was cuddling up to the bundle of fur that was Groose in werewolf fur, smiling contently. It was clear they were close.

Fi on the other hand was curled into a fetal position near the fire.

Link was a little worried. Ever since he had awoken, she'd been silent. Sure she'd been silent before but this... she almost never talks now.

Link sat up and stared at the dying fire, his thoughts in too much of a knot to sort out.

"You cannot sleep?"

Link jumped and faced the voice, surprised to see Fi up, her dimly glowing blue eyes staring straight at him.

Link gave a shrug as he picked up a stick and attempted to revive the fire.

He and Fi sat in silence for several moments. Finally, Link had to ask: "Who was that guy?"

Fi's eyes brightened as she sighed. "Ghirahim is the demon agent of Demise, the one sent to assassinate you. He vain and possesses gentleman-like qualities, but under that shell is a sadistic, blood lusting demon. Groose, Zelda and I had encountered him once before. If it hadn't been for Hylia, Zelda would've died."

"Why Zelda?"

A frown curved Fi's lips. "He hunted her once, needed her power in an attempt to bring his master back from where her Grace had sealed him. Groose had badly wounded him, and we managed to escape and save Zelda just in time."

Link's heart grew heavy. If someone like that could hurt someone like Zelda enough to nearly kill her, the Link probably wouldn't survive their future encounters.

"You do not have to worry, Link," Fi said, "Groose, Zelda and I...we will protect you."

**my prophecy sucks. ^^' oh, well! See that little-**

**Edward Elric: don't even say it.**

**BBR: how's you get in here? Never mind. See that button that says 'Review this Chapter'? click it please!**

**Pantherstar101- awesome! thanks for the review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I need help. I have a rather bloody chapter coming up (it's like 2 chapters away) and I need to know-should I change the rating? Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Ghirahim watched the child and sprite fall asleep before emerging from the surrounding darkness.

So, Fi had told the boy about the demon. Ghirahim's fists clenched. Now the boy would be more wary of him when they next meet. That would be a setback in his plans.

The breathing that echoed throughout the small clearing as the fire died was a disgrace. Years spent venturing the land and for the first time they don't set up a guard? Were they really so foolish?

Ghirahim wanted to laugh.

Those fools should know better, especially since their traveling with the Chosen Hero. They knew Ghirahim was hunting the youth, and yet they feel safe enough to sleep without a guard. Such ignorance is how many are killed.

Ghirahim approached the sleeping blonde boy and examined him. His expression held no emotion. Ghirahim chuckled.

He brushed some of the blonde's bangs from his eyes. Link's eyelids twitched from the contact.

Ghirahim smirked, withdrawing his hand. "Be ready, Child," he whispered as he started to fade, "You will be mine."

**This time I'm asking two questions:**

**What is your favorite chapter of Unintended so far?**

**What is your most favorite pairing for any game, show, ECT?**

**See the little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please!**

**FatGuy OnFire: I plan on doing just that. Thanks for the review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've decided I'm going to change the rating. Just y'know, for safety.**

**My friend TheMysticalQ has been asking when Scrapper will come. Well, MysticalQ, here he is! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Link wiped at his forehead warily. For the last few hours, he and his companions had been traveling non-stop and it was really taking its toll. But they were coming closer to Faron woods, their first destination, so he wouldn't complain.

Zelda announced that they would stop for rest. She pulled out from nowhere the bowl of berries.

"Here we are," she said, setting the bowl down, "See? We're close. Not much longer now."

Yeah, right, Link thought. Then they'd have to go to Eldin Volcano and Lanayru desert. Not much longer for sure.

The four ate in silence. An eerie mist clung to the ground. What did it mean?

The sound of a soft humming reached their ears. They stopped what they were doing.

Link's ear pricked as he tried to locate the source of the sound. It sounded near...

"Fi, what is that sound?" Zelda asked.

"I believe it the hum of what Hylians call 'soul robots'," Fi replied.

"Why are they called that?" Groose asked. Link rolled his eyes. He knew the basics of the robots, as all Hylians do-err, did.

"These robots are extremely renowned for their efficiency with building, repairing and such. They are capable of feelings. They gained the nickname 'soul robots' because, unlike other robots, they have a soul much like Hylians." Link was impressed. Where did she get this information?

Link was finally able to locate the source and turned to the trees on his right just as a familiar figure came out. He gasped.

"SCRAPPER?"

**Answers to last chapter: my favorite chapter hasn't come up yet and my favorite pairings are:**

**Germany/Italy and USUK from Hetalia, Ghiralink and Midink from LoZ and CronaxDeath the Kid from Soul Eater.**

**Question: what stories do particularly like to read/write?**

**See that little button that say-**

**Fang: what about me?**

**Ghirahim: me too?**

**BBR: GO AWAY! See that little button that says review this chapter? Click it please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH ABOUT BLOOD AND/OR REVOLTING DETAILS, PLEASE LEAV THE CHAPTER NOW!**

**So…I have no idea why I wrote this, but here you go. I toned down the details the best I could, but this is sadistic Ghira so… enjoy I guess. I own nothing.**

"SCRAPPER?"

Ghirahim looked toward where the outburst had come from. It sounded like the sky-child...but who was Scrapper?

Shrugging, the demon turned back to the Bokoblin message sent to him by his master.

"What was it you were saying?" he asked.

"Master Demise wanted to know what's taking so long to kill the Hylian." it said nervously, afraid one single mistake would be its downfall.

Ghirahim ran a hand through his diamond white hair. "Tell master that the child is much more skilled then i had originally thought, and that he's traveling with the Goddess' dogs."

The creature bobbed its head nervously and, with one final bow, left the demon.

A shuffle of leaves from Ghirahim's left. He silently snapped and, after a moment, heard a pained squeal. Another red-skinned Bokoblin fell out of the foliage and onto the ground, a pool of blood gathering under him.

"Oops," Ghirahim said, a big grin arising on his face, "My bad."

He approached the creature and brought his foot down on the creatures arm, reveling in its agonized scream as the bones quickly broke under the pressure. The whimpering, pathetic creature died quickly.

Too quickly.

Ghirahim's lust for bloodshed had not been fed yet. Angry at the Bokoblin that died too quickly, he brought his foot down again, this time on the corpse's head. The skull shattered and scarlet ribbons splattered everywhere.

Ghirahim lifted his foot, grimacing at the amount of blood on his favorite suit! He left the clearing, allowing the corpse's crimson life-source to stain the dirt behind him.

***shudder* the image that came to mind as I wrote this.**

**Fang: it is really disturbing.**

**Ghirahim: *sadistic smile* I find it amusing.**

**BBR: you would. See that button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah…so glad last chapter is over with anyway thanks so much to Bubbles 137 and Kieran-Prince for constantly reviewing! Y'all get a cookie! Please enjoy this one! I own nothing.**

The robot turned to Link. "Master Shortpants?"

Link scowled. Scrapper hadn't changed much. Still insulting him to no end-Link had no doubt about that-and annoying him with that stupid nickname.

Scrapper came closer. "I hadn't seen you since the invasion in the village, vrmm. You must've gotten shorter."

Link clenched his fists, resisting the urge to unleash a great amount of curses that were swimming in his head.

"Link, who is that?" Zelda asked. She, Groose and Fi took their places by Link's side.

Scrapper's eyes were immediately drawn to Fi. Link could've sworn he saw hearts momentarily flash in the robot's eyes.

"I'm Scrapper, phoo-weep!" he said, "I knew Shortpants before the demons invaded, vrmm."

Zelda stepped forward and said "I'm Zelda, and this is Groose and Fi. We're Link's traveling companions."

"I can tell vrmm."

"You knew Link before?" Fi asked.

"Of course, vrmm. That is, before i died."

This statement startled Link. "YOU DIED?"

**Yes, I made Scrapper a ghost. Bite me.**

**Fang: …**

**Ghirahim: *rubs temples muttering curses***

**BBR: answers to last questions:**

**Mostly Romances are what I like to read, and I tend to write AU stories.**

**New question: what'd you think of last chapter?**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay… so I realize I wasn't clear last chapter, so I'll explain here.**

**Scrapper maintained a stable form, meaning he didn't look dead. Make sense now? Good. I own nothing.**

"YOU DIED?"

Ghirahim rubbed his temples. The sky-child certainly was being loud today.

He continued walking along the path in the woods. If he was correct, he should find Link and his companions soon...

"...Not happy."

Ghirahim's ear pricked in response of the voice that reached his location. It sounded like the gritty voice of a Bokoblin.

"Are you sure?"

Ghirahim followed the voice and peeked into a clearing. Two Bokoblins, one of which bearing the bandana that marked him as one of the creature's leaders.

"Absolutely," the leader said, "i found the proof."

"And what would that be?"

The leader pointed to his left. "Farther in the woods is a clearing. In it is a dead Bokoblin, a pool-no, an ocean of blood around it with a big hole in the stomach, a broken arm and a shattered skull." they must've found the corpse Ghirahim left to rot. "You could see his brain!"

Did Bokoblins even have brains? Ghirahim seriously doubted it.

"Why was he even spying on Lord Ghirahim?" the other Bokoblin asked.

"Master Demise is getting suspicious. He's not sure Ghirahim is doing his work, and ordered him to watch Ghirahim."

Ghirahim clenched his fists. His own master didn't trust him...

"We should report his death to master Demise." with that the Bokoblins left. Ghirahim stormed away, continuing on his path to find the chosen youth-and prove to his master that the boy will die

**Little big of a cliffy! ^^**

**answer to last question: that chapter…freaked me out. 'nuff said.**

**New question: ummm…oh! What's your favorite move/show/anime/ECT?**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fang: …**

**Ghirahim: uh…what's wrong with BBR?**

**Fang: she passed out because school just let out for summer.**

**Ghirahim: so she passed out?**

**Fang: yep. *turns to readers* enjoy.**

Link laughed as he dodged a swipe of claws.

"That was close," Groose admitted, baring pointed teeth, "But you'll have to do better than that!"

Link deflected his claws once again and back flipped away. He was panting heavily with sweat beading his forehead.

"Give the guy a break, Groose," Zelda said, "He needs a breather."

Groose transformed to normal and nodded, stretching.

Link looked around. Zelda was cooking something in a pot over their fire, Scrapper was trying to impress Fi, who was reading a book, and Groose was getting a drink from the stream to Link's left.

"Ready to continue?" Groose asked, wiping excess water from his lips.

Link nodded, lifting his sword.

Zelda looked up from the pot she was stirring and smiled at the two dueling males. She had been kind of scared that they wouldn't get along, considering Werewolves and Hylians were hostile to one another. But Link and Groose seemed to be an exception.

She started when a pained cry came from Link. She looked to the males to see Link on his knees and hands on the ground, shaking. His hat was missing.

"What happened?" she asked, abandoning the pot and headed over with Fi and Scrapper.

"His hat fell in the river and was swept away by the current." Groose said, returning to human form. "I don't understand why he's making a big deal out of it."

"That hat-his entire outfit that he's currently wearing-they belonged to his father, phoweep-CLANG!" Scrapper said.

There was silence. As soon as Zelda put two and two together, she gasped. "I'm so sorry, Link."

The four-including a reluctant Scrapper ("I'm only doing this because mistress Fi is!")- knelt down and started to comfort the blonde, who had tears running down his cheeks.

**Fang: you know…I'm kinda starting to hate Scrapper.**

**Ghirahim: I have a feeling the sky child losing his hat is going to mean something with me in the next chapter.**

**Fang: as BBR would say: See that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" click it please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys!**

**Fang: crosses arms over chest***

**BBR: don't got much to say so…I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Ghirahim paced in a clearing. Nothing was on his mind except for the conversation he had overheard.

His own master didn't trust him. This thought sent his insides boiling.

He's been loyal to Demise for how long now? Over 1,000 years! And he still doesn't trust him!

Ghirahim summoned his onyx sword and, with an outraged yell tossed it. It sailed over the trees and splashed into the river that flowed nearby.

Ghirahim went to retrieve the sword (since he has to carry it to teleport it away) and, as he bent down to pick it up, noticed something green on the sand out of the corner of his eye.

Curious, Ghirahim collected the object. It was a triangle shaped hat. But...from where?

The demon brought the object to his face and breathed in. Ah, he recognized the scent-it belonged to his target.

Ghirahim smirked and folded it, placing it into his pouch before leaving the clearing. The whole time, he was oblivious to the two pairs of eyes-one gold the other red-staring at him from the trees.

_**Reviewer: **_**I am completely aware the people like long chapters, thank you. Are you trying to flame me? Because if so, you fail completely. And yes, they CAN get smaller, as a matter of fact. Up to 50 words! How about that? Give me a break, alright? I'm aware about how lucky I am with people reviewing and reading this. BTW, when I made this chapter I had hit a minor writer's block, so get off my case!**

***sighs* now that that's over with…see the little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**

**Answers: Movie: Hunger Games/Anime: Hetalia/Show: Simpsons**

**Question: have you ever been flamed?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: OC's in this chapter. If you don't like OC's, deal with it!**

**So… guess what? I have a DA account guys! I'm Ghiralink123, for you curious people. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Link smiled as he watched Scrapper once again attempt-and fail-to impress Fi. The Sprite just read her book, seemingly oblivious to the world outside the novel.

Link had already accepted the fact that his father's hat was gone, though the thought killed him inside. Zelda was scouting around and Groose was wolfing down some of Zelda's soup, which is what she had been cooking before Link lost the hat.

"Hey guys!" Zelda flew back into the clearing, "Come see this!"

Link and the others followed the fairy into another clearing. In it were two creatures.

One was a wolf. It had silver fur with a blurred black mark on the left side of its neck. The tips of both its ears and tail were black. It seemed to be snoring contently.

Perched on its back was a black hawk. It had a razor sharp beak and claws that looked strong enough to turn flesh into ribbons, though it was careful with the wolf. Its feathers were black, but where the light hit them they shone grey. There was a blurred golden mark on its forehead.

"What the...?" Groose whispered.

The creatures opened their eyes. The wolf had golden eyes and the hawk had blood red eyes. The hawk flew off of the wolf and landed gracefully on the ground as the wolf stood up. Then a bright light engulfed them.

When the light faded, standing in the animal's spot were two people.

Where the wolf was is now a girl. She had messy, shoulder-length black hair and chin-length bangs pushed behind her ear. She wore a flowing silvery robe, and her eyes were a warm brown and her skin pale.

The hawk was now a boy. He had obsidian eyes and ivory white hair that was straight and collarbone length with bangs in his eyes and tannish skin. He wore a tight black shirt and matching pants. The shirt had a golden Triforce stitched on the back, and white patters swirling up the legs of his pants. A pure black cape that flickered with shadows was perched on his shoulders.

Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shapeshifters," Fi murmured.

It was true. On the girl's neck and the boy's forehead was the mark of shape shifters, two linked S'-one of the backwards.

"Greetings, hero," the girl smiled. The boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Greetings," Zelda bowed. "I'm Zelda." she gestured to the four behind her. "These are Link, Fi, Groose and Scrapper. Who are you?"

"The girl smiled and said "I'm Alyssa." she gestured to the male." This is my brother Airon." she swallowed. "Don't mind his silence. He's always like this, more so since-" Alyssa stopped.

"Since?"

Alyssa bit her lip and covered her eyes. "Since the demons invaded out village and our younger sister went missing."

**Okay then. Here's chapter…I lost count.**

**Fang: shouldn't you update your DeviantArt account?**

**BBR: fine! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


End file.
